


You Are the Place I Lay My Head

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noah and Kurt go home for the summer after their freshman year, things don't go as smoothly as they had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Place I Lay My Head

The first summer they went back to Ohio was the hardest. Kurt had gotten used to it, the ability to just completely be himself at home. It would have been hard enough as a typical couple to acclimate to life with their parents, not living in the same space for three months.

For Noah and Kurt, it was torture. Kurt had gotten used to bedtime stories and bottles. He liked being able to sleep curled up with his daddy. Although he would deny it to Noah, he had gotten used to getting spanked. Not that he enjoyed it, at least not the punishment spankings, but he did like knowing what to expect. 

They were both working to save money for next year, and they were living at their houses. It was hard to find space for Daddy/baby time. And Kurt was not happy about it. Of course, in typical Kurt fashion, being unhappy translated into colossally bratty behavior.

It was testing. Noah knew that. He had read all about it, and their time in Chicago had netted them more than private space. They’d gone to more than a few events, meeting other people who were “in the lifestyle”. It had been weird at first, learning how many other people did this. Weirder still to think that they had somehow stumbled across something that so many other people went looking for.

The best part (in Noah’s mind) was meeting other daddies. They had experience and ideas. Kurt was less fond of this part, but having other people to talk to had been great. Kurt had made amazing friends, the kind of people he could call when Daddy was being completely unreasonable about things, and Kurt just needed space to whine. Because banning whining was completely unfair.

So, that first summer, those were the people that Kurt turned to. Most of the people they had met were older than he was, although not by much. Seven years makes a huge difference though, when you’re only 19. And that’s how he found himself, logged into skype, chatting what Sara.

“I just never expected it to be so difficult, you know? Like, we’re coming home. We’ve done this. Christmas wasn’t that bad.”

“It is shocking that three weeks at home was easier than four months.” 

“Your ability to sound dry and sarcastic via typing will never cease to amaze me. Stop mocking and HELP.”

They went back and forth for a while, Kurt shooting down all of Sara’s ideas to make things easier. Because really, it was crazy talk to assume that Kurt was going to start behaving himself. Finally, Sara threw up her hands in frustration.

“Whatever. Just suck it up and get through it. I have to go, Daddy’s saying it’s time to log off.”

After saying good bye, Sara wandered into their bedroom where her daddy was reading. Climbing next to him, she squirmed until he put his arm around her shoulder.

“I thought you were talking to Kurt,” he said absently, focused on his novel.

She sighed, resting her head against his chest, “I was. Done now.”

Mike shut the book, putting it on the nightstand. “You want to tell me something, Sara?”

“Nu uh,” she pouted.

“Sara,” Mike said, “we talked about this. You tell me what’s going on, you don’t act up until I swat you. Just tell me what the problem is now please.”

Sara whined, “I don’t wanna though. I didn’t do nothing. Kurt’s dumb.”

“Sara Jane.”

“He’s being dumb. He’s mad because Noah’s busy and they don’t have anywhere to play. It’s stupid.”

“And he’s refusing to tell Noah?” Mike forced himself to not roll his eyes. A brat refusing to tell their top something that was bothering them, and now Sara was upset about it and trying to provoke him into doing what she wanted without having to explicitly say anything. He grabbed his phone rather than point out the ridiculousness of the situation.

“What are you doing?” Sara sat up.

Mike began his text. “Exactly what you knew I would do when you came in here. Which, Kurt knew you would do once he told you what was going on.”

“You can’t tell his daddy!” Sara objected. “He’ll get mad at me.”

“I am telling Noah; you are welcome to tell Kurt that I overruled you.” Mike finished his text, ignoring his girlfriend’s pout.

Noah had been trying to sleep. He had six pools to clean the next day, and he had to make sure that his younger sister got to and from camp alright. Kurt was working the early shift at the shop. If he managed to finish his pool cleaning in the morning, they would have four hours uninterrupted time. He wanted that time; he could practically taste it.

He was unhappy to receive a text, but he was relieved to at least see it wasn’t Kurt. Noah had told Kurt that afternoon that bedtime was back to 10:00 on the nights before work. Seeing as it was 10:30, he had half-expected the obligatory, “I am not doing what you told me to, and there’s nothing you can do about it,” text. They seemed to be happening every day.

At least the text from Mike confirmed why he had been getting the brat routine from Kurt. Telling him thank you, Noah laid back down and thought about how he was going to deal with this. It was an unfortunate reality of their current situation that they simply did not have the time or space with each other that they were used to. As he was trying to figure out a solution, he got another text. 

And there it was.

“I’m not sleepy.”

Sighing, Noah replied, “Bed. Now. It’s almost 45 minutes past bedtime.”

“You’re screwing up my sleep schedule by not allowing my body to rest when it’s tired.”

Rather than continue text arguing, Noah called. 

“Daddy!” Kurt said. Burt and Carole were out of town again, and Finn slept like the dead. He was thrilled to have the freedom to talk to Noah without anyone listening.

Noah was less eager to engage in pleasantries. “Kurt, are we going to have a good time tomorrow?” his voice was low. Sarah was sleeping in the next room, and it had taken forever to get her to bed.

“I want to spend the afternoon in bed,” Kurt replied. They had not had nearly the appropriate amount of special grown up playtime since coming home.

“Do you?” Noah asked. “Because your behavior is telling me that you’re hoping to spend the afternoon over my knee and in the naughty corner.”

“Nu uh,” Kurt denied.

“Are you in your pajamas?”

“Uh huh.”

Noah nodded, “What about teeth and face? Are you in bed and ready to sleep?”

“Yes Daddy,” Kurt said, irritated. “Read me stories,” he demanded.

“I want you to turn your lights off and close your eyes.”

“I want stories,” Kurt whined.

“You should have asked for them when we had our good night phone call. It’s past your bedtime, baby. Are you going to obey me, or would you like a spanking?”

“Fine,” Kurt spat. 

“Try again,” Noah’s voice was now holding a definite warning, and Kurt heeded it.

“I’ll go to bed,” his voice was not as angry, although he was still unhappy.

“Good boy. Good night; I’ll call you tomorrow when I’m done working.” Noah hung up the phone and went back to thinking about how to deal with their problem. While he spent time doing that, Kurt decided to log onto fetlife and see what was going on.

When he began to feel tired, he contemplated going to bed. But he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t like his daddy thinking that he could be told when to go to bed. Not when he had to sleep all alone.

He finally logged off, falling into a fitful rest at 2:00. It was with a groan that he pulled himself out of bed at 6:30 to get to the shop. Finn had been put in charge in Burt’s absence, and he was crazy on the subject of punctuality. 

Finn also happened to think that employee safety should be considered. After Kurt walked into several stools and then knocked over some tools, he was sent home.

“Get some sleep,” Finn said, irritated. He needed Kurt there, but it wasn’t going to do anyone any good if he hurt himself at work.

“I’m fine,” Kurt tried to argue.

“Go. Home.” Finn enunciated, adding, “I’ll call Puck to drive you if you don’t get out of here.” Satisfied to see Kurt leave, Finn sighed and began picking things up. He got through the morning shift before bothering to call Puck.

“Look,” he opened with, “I beyond do not want to know what you do with my little brother. But he looks like death warmed over. So whatever it is you do that keeps him functioning, I’m going to crash at Rachel’s tonight. Just do it. And don’t ever tell me anything about it. Deal?”

Noah was speechless, and he stood for a moment, phone to his ear, trying to formulate a response. Finally, he said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about dude.”

“Whatever. I don’t need details, but I’m not as clueless as everyone thinks I am. Plus, I borrowed Kurt’s laptop a couple of weeks ago, and he hadn’t cleared his browser history. Just...do whatever.”

“Got it,” Noah said, still not sure of how or what to say. 

Finn hung up then, slipping his phone back into his pocket and going out to talk to a customer. Puck could deal with Kurt, and he could spend the night with Rachel. 

With the knowledge that Kurt had gotten so out of control that Finn had noticed, Noah hurried through the last bit of his work. Calling one of Sarah’s friend’s mother, he arranged for someone else to pick her up. He had to stop at home before going to the Hummel’s, but he threw everything he needed into a bag, and he was to Kurt’s house before the other boy even woke up.

Kurt stretched and smiled, happy to wake up in Daddy’s arms. For a minute, he forgot that they were back in Lima. He forgot how angry and frustrated he was, and just reveled in the moment.

“Daddy,” he mumbled, wriggling closer into Noah. “I dreamed you weren’t here.”

“I’m here. And what are you doing dreaming at 12:30? You’re not going to be able to sleep tonight,” Noah’s tone contrasted sharply with the gentle hand he was using to rub Kurt’s back.

“Sleepy.”

“And why are you sleepy?” Noah had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to hear it.

Kurt looked at him, “I didn’t sleep well.”

“And what time did you start not sleeping well?”

“Not so late,” Kurt said, hoping Daddy wouldn’t ask any more questions.

Of course, Daddy knew exactly what a vague answer meant. “And how late is not so late? I already know you went to bed after you were supposed to.”

“Two,” Kurt told him, pressing his face against Daddy’s chest. 

“Kurt Elizabeth,” Daddy lectured. Sitting up, he hauled Kurt up with him. “What part of ‘bedtime is at 10:00’ did you not get?”

“I can’t sleep without you,” Kurt whined, forcing himself back against Daddy’s chest. “The bed is too big, and there’s nobody to protect me.”

“Bedtime is at 10:00. I don’t recall the rule being, ‘bedtime is at 10:00, unless you don’t feel like it.’”

“Not fair,” Kurt pouted, sitting back up and scooting away from Noah. If he was big enough to live without Daddy, then he was big enough to decide bedtime.

“Bedtime is at 10:00,” Daddy repeated. “I’d like you to and stand in time out. We’ll discuss this more in a bit.”

Kurt glared at him, “NO!”

“Excuse me?” Noah sounded deeply unimpressed. “I know that you did not just tell me ‘no’ little boy. You go to time out now, or you’re going to be very sorry.”

Jumping up, Kurt glared at Daddy. “NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

“I can,” Noah disagreed, standing up. “Go. Now. Do not make me tell you again.”

Kurt scowled, shaking his head fiercely. “WON’T.”

He found himself thrown over Daddy’s knee without further discussion, his pajama bottoms jerked to his knees and Daddy’s hard hand blazing repeatedly across his bottom. 

“You do NOT yell at me. You do NOT tell me no, or any variation of no. You do NOT throw temper tantrums. I don’t know what is going on with you little boy, but this is not okay.”

Kurt was wailing and fighting Noah, unhappy to find himself in the same position he’d been in so many times before. And like every time before, he couldn’t seem to pull himself away. 

“No no no no no no no no no no no! Daddy! Stop! Daddy stop! It hurts!” he shrieked, hoping for leniency. He was tired and cranky, and he was hurting already. He didn’t want Daddy to keep spanking.

“Are you ready to go to time out?”

“Yes! I go! I go! Daddy, I will! Promise!”

Kurt found himself on his feet as quickly as he’d been over Daddy’s lap. Slightly wobbly from the sudden shifting, he was turned toward the corner and swatted, “Go!”

He didn’t argue with that, running to the corner with both hands plastered firmly over his now very bare bottom. He’d kicked his pajama pants off at some point, and he had no idea where they were. Not that he cared much. Mostly, all he cared about was doing whatever Daddy wanted in order to prevent more spanking.

Facing the corner, he kept his hands protectively over his backside and leaned in. Resting his head, he sobbed. He didn’t want time out or spankings, and he really didn’t want Daddy to be mad at him. Why did he always do this to himself? He knew that Daddy would know he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. He knew what happened when he acted like this.

Kurt jumped when he felt Noah behind him, strong hands pulling the meagre protection offered by his own palms away from his bottom. Gently but firmly placing the hands at Kurt’s side, Daddy leaned in and said into Kurt’s ear, “Hands down and don’t move until I tell you.”

Kurt nodded, still crying. He would stay in time out forever if that’s what Daddy wanted. Even if time out was boring and stupid and not fair at all.

Time out was forever, like usual, and Kurt cracked after a while. “Daddy?”

“Quiet in the time out corner, kiddo,” Daddy responded. Noah was lounging on the bed, flipping through a magazine.

“I’m sorry I didn’t go to bed at 10:00,” Kurt continued, as though Daddy hadn’t told him to be quiet. 

With a groan, Noah sat up and held his arms out, “Come ‘ere brat.” He waited until Kurt had come over, and they cuddled together on the bed.

“You should still be in time out,” he told Kurt. “You know better than to talk when you’re supposed to be thinking about your behavior.”

Kurt nodded, thumb in his mouth. He didn’t look at Noah. “Sorry Daddy.”

“You’re still getting spanked for not going to bed. I’m not going to have you doing whatever you want when I can’t be here.”

Eyes flooding with tears, Kurt nodded slowly. “Don’t like it.”

“I don’t like spanking you, but I’m going to,” Noah said patiently. “It’s not fun for me. I wanted to have fun with you today because we have the house to ourselves, but now we’re going to have to deal with your naughtiness.”

“No Daddy,” Kurt sat up. He fidgeted as he tried to explain, picking at a hangnail. “I don’t like being here. I wanna go home with you.”

“Oh Kurt,” Noah pulled Kurt down toward him, kissing the top of his head. “I want to go back to Chicago too. I miss our apartment. And we’ll go home in a little while. We just need to work so we have money for next year.”

Kurt nodded, tears dripping down his cheeks. “I wanna go home now.”

“I know,” Noah was sympathetic. Now that Kurt was crying, he really didn’t want to spank him. “We get to spend the night together tonight though. Isn’t that good?”

“Nu uh,” Kurt disagreed, voice cracking a little. “Finn’s coming home. Isn’t the same.”

“Uh huh,” Daddy teased Kurt, poking his tummy. “He’s staying at Rachel’s tonight. We have the whole house to ourselves. All night. And I’m pretty sure he’ll let us do this again. We just need to figure out how to deal with the days when we’re not together.”

“Finn’s staying at Rachel’s?” Kurt perked up a little bit at that.

Daddy swiped at the tears on Kurt’s cheeks. “He is. He told me to come over here and fix you because you’re not sleeping and you’re acting like a brat. Is that true?”

“I sleeped,” Kurt defended himself. “And I’m not being bratty. Much.”

“You’re not being bratty much?” Noah smiled at that. “You must be being at least a little bratty if Finn noticed. Finn.”

Kurt giggled a little bit at that, then he looked at Daddy. “Finn noticed?”

“Little bit, baby. Do you want to get your spanking over with?”

Kurt shook his head, but Noah forced him to stand up. “Let’s do it. Then we can spend the rest of our time having fun.”

Drawing Kurt over his knee, Noah rested one warm palm against his bare cheeks.

“Do you understand why we’re doing this?” he asked.

“‘Cause I didn’t go to sleep last night like you telled me.”

“That’s right. Just because I’m not here to enforce the rules doesn’t mean they don’t exist. We’ve had this discussion before.”

“Uh huh,” Kurt said, miserable.

Noah began spanking, setting a steady rhythm of crisp, stinging swats. He didn’t bother to lecture; Kurt knew what rules he’d broken.

Daddy focused on making Kurt feel thoroughly rotten about having broken Daddy’s rules, spanking him until Kurt was wiggling and whimpering for Daddy to stop. Then, he reached for the hairbrush.

“Why am I spanking you?” he asked, laying the smooth, wooden back of the brush against Kurt’s bottom.

“I didn’t listen,” Kurt cried, wiggling. “Daddy! No Daddy! You don’t need the brush.”

“I think I do need the brush. I think we had this exact conversation when I had to leave you alone in Chicago. Even if Daddy isn’t there to enforce them, the rules still exist.” Noah brought the brush down, flicking his wrist.

Kurt screeched, thrashing. “Daddy!!! Daddy HURTS!”

“It’s supposed to.” Noah kept going, spanking Kurt until the smaller boy collapsed, sobbing hysterically. Then, putting the brush down, he helped Kurt up so that he could cuddle against Daddy’s chest.

“You are grounded,” he lectured quietly, rubbing Kurt’s back. “Work and home. That’s it little boy.”

Kurt pouted at that, “Not fair Daddy. Is boring at home without you.”

“You must be really tired if you’re still arguing with Daddy. I think I know one little boy who is going to go down for a nap.” 

Kurt clung to Noah, “Nu uh Daddy. I don’t wanna nap while you’re here.”

Ignoring Kurt’s complaints, Daddy stood up and laid Kurt down on his bed. 

“Daddy! Pants!” Kurt complained, glaring at him.

Pulling the covers over Kurt, Noah kissed him firmly on his forehead. “Go to sleep.”

“But Daddy!”

“Do you need me to warm your bottom?”

Kurt’s eyes widened, and he shook his head no.

“Then close your eyes and go to sleep.” Noah gave Kurt a look, waiting to see if he was going to keep arguing. When Kurt was quiet, Noah kissed him again. “Sleep.”

Kurt pouted, but he curled onto his side and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep, Noah went downstairs. He needed to talk to Finn.

Texting him, they agreed that Finn would stop by the house after work instead of going straight to Rachel’s. Since Finn’s shift ended at 2:00, Noah figured he’d have just enough time to explain everything before Kurt woke up.

“So, you spank my little brother?” Finn was speaking slowly, avoiding eye contact. It was one thing to happen to stumble upon something because Kurt didn’t clear his stupid Internet history. It was another thing entirely to have Puck laying it out like this.

“Sometimes.”

“And he likes it?” Still speaking in that slow voice, Finn immediately said, “NO! Don’t answer that.”

“He’s okay with it,” Puck said neutrally, hoping that Kurt wouldn’t kill him.

“And you’re telling me this...”

Puck looked at Finn then. “He’s freaking out.” He was choosing his words carefully. “It’s no good, trying to be at home after spending the year in Chicago. I need to be here more, and he needs you to not freak the fuck out about it.”

“Like, when you’re spanking him?”

“That,” Puck was back to avoiding eye contact. “Also, if he sometimes callsmedaddy.”

Finn stared off into space. He could not believe that he had somehow gotten stuck having this conversation with his brother’s boyfriend. This was one of the downsides to Kurt dating his best friend.

“You don’t have to be okay with it,” Puck said.

“Whatever. He’s okay with it? With you being his...daddy?”

“Yup.”

“Does that mean I get to be Uncle Finn?” He smiled at Puck. If this was how things were going, then that was that. And Kurt certainly seemed happier when Puck was around. That made it a good thing. A weird but good thing.

“Seriously? That’s your response? I thought you would-I don’t know, but I didn’t expect ‘uncle Finn’ to be involved.”

“Everyone knows Kurt’s a brat. He’s always been a brat. He’s not as bad when you’re around.”

As Noah was trying to figure out what to do next, Kurt wandered into the living room. He’d (thankfully) retrieved his pajama bottoms. Stumbling to the couch, rubbing his eyes, he mumbled, “Daddy?”

“Hey,’ Noah held out his arms, pulling Kurt into his lap. “Finn’s here pumpkin.”

That woke Kurt up. He stared at Finn, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, before he jerked off of Noah’s lap and ran to his bedroom.

He shut his bedroom door behind him and threw himself on the bed. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Maybe Finn didn’t understand what was going on? Kurt sat on Noah’s lap. That was normal boyfriend behavior. And the Daddy thing...

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, but Kurt didn’t answer. He couldn’t believe that Daddy didn’t warn him, and Kurt fully intended to ignore him.

Except it wasn’t Daddy at the door. “Kurt?” Finn said, opening the door slowly.

“Go ‘way,” Kurt shrieked.

“Hey now,” Finn came in, closing the door behind him. “Is that the way you’re supposed to talk to grown ups?”

Enraged at Finn making fun of him, Kurt threw a pillow at his head. “GO AWAY.”

Finn caught the pillow easily, then used it to swat Kurt’s backside. “Sit up brat.”

Kurt shook his head no, face buried in his pillow.

“Okay,” Finn sat on the bed next to Kurt, “so, I know. And we don’t have to have a big discussion about it, but I know. Puck and I are going to figure out what to do to help you, but you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“I SAID GO AWAY!!!!”

“Kurt, knock it off. Finn doesn’t need to see your brat routine first thing,” Noah admonished from the doorway.

“I don’t wanna talk to you either,” Kurt spat, furious.

Daddy put his hands on his hips, glaring at Kurt, “You already got spanked once today; you want another one?”

Kurt’s hands jerked, as though to cover his backside. At the last moment, he stopped. This was awful. Kurt didn’t even know what to do.

Finn’s voice was gentle, “Are you going to talk to us?” 

“No.”

Puck gestured at Finn, “Come on. If he wants to pout, he can do that. We’ll be downstairs when you’re ready to talk Kurt.”

Left to his own devices, Kurt lay on the bed, back rigid. He couldn’t believe Daddy had told Finn. He had every right to be angry about this. And he was going to stay up here and be angry until he got an apology.

After a while, Kurt curled up on his side, slipping his thumb in his mouth. His thumb was not nearly as comforting as cuddles with Daddy, but clearly he couldn’t have those now; Daddy was sometimes a moron, and this was not fair.

Meanwhile, Puck and Finn were waiting downstairs.

“You know he’s not going to crack, right?” Finn finally asked.

“He will.”

“Will not,” Finn scoffed. “He’s pissed.”

Once Kurt realized that Noah was really not going to come upstairs and apologize to him, he stood up and began walking down the stairs.

“Are you ready to talk nicely?” Noah asked.

“Finn,” Kurt looked at his stepbrother, “I thought you were going to Rachel’s.”

Finn was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for, and he’d lived with Kurt for a while now. He could tell this wasn’t a suggestion or a reminder, and he cleared out as quickly as he could. 

“Baby, Finn wanted to help,” Noah started.

Kurt interrupted, “No.” Holding up a hand, he continued, “We need to talk, and I don’t want Finn here for this.”

“Kurt, whose decision is that?” Noah sounded patient, but Kurt really didn’t care.

“Stop. We’re not playing right now.” Kurt was speaking slowly and calmly. He could do this. He was an adult. “You’re Noah, and I’m Kurt, and we need to talk about you telling my brother about our sex life.”

“I didn’t-”

Kurt interrupted again, “Yes you did. And you should have asked me first. The stuff that we do is personal. It’s private. And it’s a huge breach of trust for you to just tell Finn without discussing it with me first.”

“I was trying to help.” Noah could tell that Kurt was upset, but he wasn’t really sure what to say. He was the daddy. He made decisions.

“We’re not 16 anymore. You can’t just help by making a unilateral decision. Especially when it involves outing me to someone.”

Noah was silent, feeling slightly ashamed of himself now. What Kurt was saying made sense; he hadn’t been thinking. Considering his word choice carefully, he said, “What would you like to do next?”

Kurt didn’t know. It wasn’t like they could untell Finn. Pulling his knees up to rest his chin, he glared at Noah, “You know, you made this much more difficult than it had to be.”

“I’m very sorry,” Noah said patiently. Kurt was right, and if he wanted to be mad, Noah would apologize.

“Whatever. He knows now. But you can’t tell anybody else.”

Noah nodded, “Agreed.”

“And he can’t spank me.”

Reaching out an arm, Noah tugged Kurt into his lap, “Of course not. I thought it would be easier to play if he knew about it, but I should have asked first. I’m not going to force you to involve him at all. If you want me to tell him to pretend that he doesn’t know, we can do that.”

Kurt nodded, thumb slipping up to his mouth. Leaning into Daddy, he said, “I have suffered trauma today, and I deserve to watch Cinderella while I eat macaroni and cheese. With no vegetables. And have chocolate pudding for dessert. And I get to stay up late.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, and no. You’re exhausted. Bedtime is at 10:00. But, if you’re a good boy, we can have grown up cuddles.”

“Fine,” Kurt said, with a heavy sigh. “But I want dinnertime cuddles too, which means you have to watch Cinderella with me.”

They continued negotiating for a while; it was uncommon. Daddy was open to allowing Kurt choices, but he didn’t like bargaining. He wanted Kurt to obey because he was the daddy. But, Kurt was right about this. 

So Kurt got his movie and his macaroni and cheese. Daddy even let him have two desserts. In bed that night, after Kurt was pampered with lots of grown up cuddling, they curled into each other. 

Thumb in his mouth, Kurt said, “Daddy? I guess if Finn knows, that wouldn’t be the worst thing. But I mean it, he doesn’t get to boss me ‘round.”

As he was lecturing Noah, Kurt’s eyelids were fluttering shut.

“That’s fine sweetheart,” Noah murmured. “Now go to sleep like a good boy.”

“You tell him no spanking,” Kurt slurred.

“I’ll tell him no spanking my baby. Promise. Now shut your eyes and go to sleep,” Daddy ordered.

The next morning, Noah slid out from under Kurt’s arm, quietly leaving the bedroom. He had texted Finn, telling him that he could come home when he wanted, and he had been unsurprised to hear that Finn and Rachel had another fight.

Finn walked through the door while Noah was still making breakfast.

“Cool! Waffles!”

Finn got his hand slapped away from breakfast. “Go up and wake Kurt up for me, will you? Tell him I’ve got the coffee done; he’ll get up right away.”

Before Finn even made it to the stairs, Kurt was stumbling down. He had smelled breakfast, and he was starving. 

Leaning against Noah, he swiped Daddy’s coffee mug, “Morning.”

“Morning sunshine,” Noah said, ruffling his hair. “Did you say hello to Finn?”

Kurt waved sleepily, then followed Daddy around the kitchen as he plated breakfast. Sitting on Noah’s lap, he snuggled so that he didn’t have to look at Finn.

Finn knowing made things easier. Kurt recognized that. But he wasn’t sure how he felt about Finn seeing how things were. Since there was no way to fix it (despite what Daddy had said, simply telling Finn to forget it wasn’t going to resolve the issue), Kurt kind of wanted to just ignore Finn.

Noah fed them both, alternating bites, until Kurt closed his mouth and shook his head, “Full.”

“Do you want to go play?” Daddy asked quietly, ignoring Finn.

That got another shake of the head, and Kurt simply curled on Daddy’s lap, waiting until breakfast was over.

“What would you like to do today?” Daddy asked him. When Kurt tried shrugging, Noah admonished, “Use your words.”

“I dunno,” Kurt mumbled.

Finn stood up then, grabbing his plate as well as Noah and Kurt’s. “I’m going to do the dishes,” he announced.

After helping Kurt stand up, Daddy got off the chair and picked him up. “We’ll be in the living room.”

Sitting in the big chair, Daddy played with Kurt’s hair. “I know it’s hard to be little in front of someone else,” he murmured. “What can we do that will make this easier for you?”

“Movies?” Kurt asked, slipping his thumb in his mouth.

“Go to the movies, or watch a movie here?” Daddy clarified.

“Here. I’m grounded, ‘member?”

Daddy nodded at that, “We can watch a movie.”

“Cinderella?” Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice nonchalant. 

“I don’t think so shorty. We watched Cinderella last night; pick something else.”

Thinking for a moment, thumb still in his mouth, Kurt mumbled, “Dumbo.”

Noah nodded, “Go get it for me pumpkin.”

Once Kurt had unearthed the DVD, Daddy started the television, and they curled up onto the couch together. Kurt kept his thumb in his mouth, and he cuddled with his daddy. When Finn came through, Kurt scooted even closer to Noah, half on his lap, and buried his face against Noah’s shoulder.

“Cool!” Finn said. “Dumbo!” Dropping onto the sofa next to his best friend and his brother, he proceeded to watch the film intently, not mentioning that Kurt was sucking his thumb. 

When that movie ended, Kurt begged, “‘nother one! Please?” He figured that Daddy was still feeling guilty, and he intended to get something out of that.

“One movie. Too much TV isn’t good for you,” Noah admonished softly. He knew what Kurt was doing, and he also knew that it was important that he not give in. Kurt took any minor deviation from the rule as an invitation to misbehave.

Finn gave Puck a look, “Come on dude. One more won’t hurt him.”

The wheels turning in his head, Kurt looked at Finn appraisingly. It would help to have an ally. Nodding, he smiled adorably at Finn, “Uh huh!” Turning to look at Daddy, he said, “Uncle Finn’s right. One more won’t hurt me.”

Noah acquiesced, knowing he was outvoted. He felt like this was a bad idea, but he had upset Kurt the night before, and it seemed like he should make it up to him. And if watching movies made him more comfortable with Finn, then they could watch movies. Daddy knew that he was generally overly cautious with the amount and type of television he allowed his baby to see.

“Alright,” he said, “but only one more Kurt. Do you understand?”

Kurt, already off Daddy’s lap and running his fingers over DVDs threw a scornful, “‘course!” He knew. 

“Kurt,” Daddy warned, making his voice stern. He didn’t want to embarrass Kurt in front of Finn, but he felt like he needed to make his expectations for behavior clear from the very beginning. 

Sitting back on his heels, cheeks burning, Kurt said, “Only one more movie. I understand.” He kept his eyes on the ground, not looking at either of the men on the couch.

“Thank you,” Daddy said calmly, wanting to simply move on. He didn’t want this to be a big thing. Finn gave him a dirty look, and he ignored it. The baby had to learn.

He ruffled Kurt’s hair affectionately when the shorter boy gave him a new DVD. Starting the new movie, he went back to the couch and sat down, pulling Kurt up onto his lap. When Kurt wiggled, Daddy kissed the back of his neck affectionately. 

“You’re fine,” he murmured, pleased to see Kurt relaxing back against him with an audible sigh of relief.

Kurt relaxed further as the movie continued, and by the time the film was over, he was starting to blink sleepily.

“I think somebody needs a nap,” Daddy told him quietly.

“Lunch,” Kurt insisted around his thumb.

Daddy nodded, “Lunch first, but then I want you to nap.”

“‘k.”

Noah stood, putting Kurt down on the couch next to Finn and ignoring the hands lifted up to grab at him.

“I’m going to make some lunch. You can watch television until I’m done.” Handing Kurt the remote control, Noah kissed him firmly on the forehead. “Be good.”

Kurt glared after Daddy, crossing his arms over his chest. As soon as Noah was safely out of the living room, he bratted (albeit quietly), “Don’t wanna be good.”

He jumped when Finn laughed, glaring at him.

“Better watch it shorty. I’m guessing that you’re not supposed to talk back to Daddy.”

“I’m not short gigantor. And I’m ‘llowed to say whatever I want,” Kurt insisted, trying to stare Finn down.

“If he doesn’t hear you?” Finn teased.

Kurt scooted as far away as he could, while remaining on the couch, he continued to glare at Finn. Although it appeared more like a pout than anything else. Deciding to change the subject, Finn grabbed the remote.

“What cartoon are we watching?”

They settled on Looney Tunes. As Kurt got more comfortable, he relaxed a bit, eventually drifting over toward where Uncle Finn was sitting.

When Daddy came back out to the living room to tell Kurt the macaroni and cheese was ready, he was surprised to find Kurt leaning against Finn, thumb in his mouth. As much as he wanted to leave them there, happy to see Kurt relaxed, he also knew that Kurt was sleep deprived. Naptime needed to happen.

“Come on pumpkin,” Daddy said quietly. “Lunch time.”

Kurt started, sitting up rapidly and blinking. He had forgotten that he was mad at Uncle Finn. He wasn’t short. Reaching up for Daddy, he settled happily on Noah’s hip. 

Kurt ate his macaroni and cheese, chattering away at Daddy about their summer. Although they were both working, Burt and Carole were scheduled to be gone for several weeks. That meant that Daddy could be over more. Now that Finn knew.

“An’ the zoo,” he finished, finally taking a breath.

Noah was watching Kurt and Finn intently, surprised by how well things were going. “Eat your food,” he instructed firmly.

“All done,” Kurt told him, pushing a half finished bowl toward Daddy.

“Kurt,” Daddy told him, exasperated. “You ate half a waffle at breakfast. You need to eat more of that please.”

“I’m full.”

“Five more bites.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes, “Two.”

“Seven,” Daddy counter-offered.

“Daddy!” Now Kurt was exasperated. “That’s not how it works. You gotta pick a number less than five now.”

Noah shook his head, done playing around. “I don’t ‘gotta’ do anything except make sure you’re okay. So eat seven more bites, and you can be done.”

“But I’m full,” Kurt made his saddest face, eyes wide and lip pushed out in a pout.

Unfortunately for Kurt, Daddy had developed partial immunity to this look, and he shook his head. “Seven bites. You’re too skinny kiddo; if you don’t want to listen, you’re welcome to sit in time out until you’re ready.”

“Daddy!”

Finn was watching the proceedings with interest, his eyes widening when Noah walked around the counter to pick Kurt up and set him on his feet with a swat. 

“Time out Kurt. You can come back out and join us as soon as you’re ready to eat the rest of your lunch.”

Kurt glared at Daddy, rubbing his bottom. The swat wouldn’t have hurt if it hadn’t been for the spanking yesterday, but he was still a little sore. When he didn’t start walking toward the corner, Daddy bent slightly, making eye contact with Kurt. 

“Do you want Uncle Finn to see what happens to little boys who don’t listen?”

He shook his head quickly, darting a look at Finn before he blushed bright red.

“Then go sit in time out please.”

Kurt fled to the corner, eager to hide his hot face from Finn’s horrified gaze. Snagging a chair from the dining room table, he turned it toward the corner and then sat in it. Bringing his feet up, he rested his chin on his knees and waited. Maybe if he stayed there long enough, Finn would wander off to do something else.

While he was hoping for that, Daddy was getting stared down by Uncle Finn.

“Seriously? He just said he was full; Kurt does that all the time. I swear I didn’t see him eat until my mom had been with Burt for like six months.”

“He’s not supposed to,” Noah said shortly, not wanting to have this discussion.

“It’s just one meal.”

Noah put down his spoon, making eye contact with Finn. “This isn’t going to work if you undermine my authority with him Finn. I know what I’m doing. This isn’t my first day.”

Before Finn could say anything, Noah’s cell phone went off, and he had to answer. After 30 seconds of listening to his mother, he hung up.

Walking to the corner, he knelt so that he was looking up at Kurt’s face. “Baby? I need to go and pick Sarah up from her friend’s house and drop her off somewhere. I’ll be back in 40 minutes. Can you behave for Uncle Finn while I’m gone?”

“No spankin’ me.”

“He’s not allowed to spank you, but that won’t be a problem. When you’re ready to finish your lunch, you can come out of time out, and then it’s naptime. Alright?”

“‘k Daddy. You’ll be here when I get up?”

“Promise. Kiss,” he leaned forward, kissing Kurt, then standing up. “You’re okay with the baby until I get back?” he asked Finn.

When Finn didn’t answer, he walked over to the counter. The taller boy was sitting at the counter, freaking out.

“It’s easy,” he told Finn quietly. “When he’s ready to finish, he’ll let himself out of time out. He’ll eat, then he’ll go upstairs to nap. Please? I wouldn’t ask, but...”

Finn nodded slowly, still looking terrified, and Noah smiled. “Thanks man. I owe you.” On his way out the door, he stopped to kiss Kurt one more time. “Be nice to Uncle Finn; I’ll be back soon.”

Kurt nodded, still looking at the wall. Once he heard the front door shut, he peeked slowly over his shoulder, quickly turning back to the wall when Uncle Finn moved. Then, he listened to the sound of Uncle Finn standing up and moving around the kitchen. He knew that all he had to do was eat seven more bites; it was nothing. But the idea of acquiescing in front of Finn was horrible.

He was thinking about this so intently that he jumped when he felt Finn lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you full?” Finn’s voice was a little shaky as he asked, and Kurt looked up through his lashes, assessing the situation. After a moment, he nodded slowly.

“How about,” Finn offered, squatting down to Kurt’s level as he’d seen Noah do, “you come on out then?”

“Daddy said not to.”

“Technically,” Finn pointed out, “he said that you could come out to finish your lunch. If you’re full, then you’re finished.”

“I’m ‘posed to eat seven more bites though. He’ll ask.”

“What if I eat seven bites, then we can tell him that we finished lunch?” Finn smiled. This was the kind of conspiring he’d always imagined having a younger brother would feel like.

Kurt knew that it was a bad plan. Daddy would probably wash his mouth out with soap if he knew. But, Daddy had also left Finn in charge.

He nodded, standing up. Uncle Finn put the time out chair away before going back to the counter and quickly bolting down seven bites of macaroni and cheese. Then, standing up, he grinned at Kurt.

“So, nap?” he made a face, “or more cartoons?”

Kurt really wanted to watch more cartoons. Especially because his television watching was probably over for the day between the movies and the cartoons while Daddy made lunch.

But, if Daddy came home and Kurt was watching TV still, he would probably start to ask some uncomfortable questions about time out and lunch. That should be avoided.

Shaking his head reluctantly, Kurt said, “I’m ‘posed to go take a nap now. I don’t wanna get in trouble.”

Finn looked disappointed, but he didn’t want to push it. “Ok. Do you need me to tuck you in or something?”

That got another shake of Kurt’s head, and he started slowly dragging himself up the stairs. Cartoons sounded like way more fun than napping. Especially since Daddy wasn’t there. And, Uncle Finn probably wouldn’t agree with Daddy about what was ‘ppropriate for little boys.

Kurt forced himself all the way up the stairs, going to his bedroom and changing out of his jeans into looser pants. Pulling back the covers, he climbed into bed and stared at the wall.

Being good sucked. He wanted to be bad and have fun instead. Daddy hadn’t even bothered to stay with Kurt, and they were supposed to get to spend the whole day together. Which was not fair.

As Kurt got himself more and more worked up, Finn was sitting on the couch and thinking. He was pretty sure that Noah didn’t just send Kurt upstairs to nap. He should probably check. Even if Noah hadn’t told him to, Kurt looked so disappointed about napping. So, he went to Kurt’s bedroom to make sure he was okay.

Knocking on the door, he poked his head in. “Hey shorty. Sleeping yet?”

“Not a shorty,” came Kurt’s grumbled reply. 

All that Finn could see of his younger brother was his hair, poking out from where he had cocooned himself in the covers.

“Does he just like, send you upstairs to sleep?”

Kurt sighed in irritation, sitting up and glaring at Finn. “No Finn, he doesn’t just like, send me upstairs to sleep. Normally, we sleep together. But he had to go pick up stupid Sarah.”

“Oh.” Finn paused, staring out the window, before he asked, “So what normally happens before bed?”

“We fuck,” Kurt flopped on his back, exasperated. He was not going to use the phrase, “Grown up play time” or “Grown up cuddling” with Finn. 

“Oh...Seriously? Like every night?”

Face burning with embarrassment, Kurt said, “No, not every night. Like five or six times a week though.”

Finn nodded, impressed. “What else?”

“What do you mean what else?”

“Like, my mom sang me songs and we prayed before bed. What do you do?”

Kurt had rolled to face the wall, unwilling to discuss this and make eye contact. “It depends. Sometimes we just talk. Sometimes he reads to me.”

“Like a bedtime story?”

“Yup.”

Finn nodded again, processing all of that. “I could read to you, if you want?” he offered slowly.

Kurt knew he didn’t want to sleep, and Daddy couldn’t possibly get mad at him for a story at naptime. Not when he hadn’t said not to.

Sitting up, he nodded, “Yes please.”

Watching Finn scan the room, Kurt pointed at his dresser, “Second drawer.”

Finn pulled a book out, going to sit on the bed next to Kurt. Although Kurt initially sat pressed into the corner, he slowly inched toward Uncle Finn, finally resting in the crook of his arm, as the story progressed. 

Despite the fact that he didn’t think he was tired, when Noah arrived home half an hour later, he found Kurt nestled against Uncle Finn, thumb in his mouth, both boys sound asleep. After snapping a quick picture, Daddy snuck downstairs. He’d leave them to their nap.

After stumbling through the first awkward day, both Daddy and Kurt came to appreciate Uncle Finn. Having someone else who knew was helpful. Plus, Kurt was pretty much always with either Finn or Noah. And although Uncle Finn continued to be more lenient than Daddy asked to be, he did make sure that Kurt wasn’t entirely spinning out.

As the summer progressed, Daddy trusted Uncle Finn to babysit more and more often, including times where he was expected to do more than simply make sure Kurt finished lunch and took a nap.

Which is how things came to a head, the first Tuesday in July. Noah was finishing up cleaning pools for the week. He was busy because of the holiday. That morning, when he’d left the house, Noah had left instructions.

“Make sure he eats lunch, including something with redeeming nutritional value, and he needs a nap still this afternoon if you guys want to leave for Cedar Point when I get back,” Daddy toed on his sneakers as he talked.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, “Don’t need a nap.” He was grouchy. They were supposed to have left that morning, but Daddy had to watch Sarah yesterday, and that threw off his work schedule for the week.

“Kurt,” Daddy asked him, “Uncle Finn’s not going to have trouble, is he?”

“He’s not ‘llowed to punish me,” Kurt muttered darkly.

“He’s not allowed to spank you, but if I hear you earned a spanking while I was gone, you’re going to be sitting on a sore bottom in the car. And he is allowed to send you to time out or your room. So behave yourself kiddo.”

Noah kissed a still pouting baby. “Be a good boy for Uncle Finn please.”

Without waiting for a response, Daddy flew out the door. If they were going to get to the park at a reasonable hour, that meant he had to finish cleaning pools by 5:30. 

“Call me if there’s a problem,” he called over his shoulder, and he was gone.

“Alright shorty,” Uncle Finn said, sitting next to Kurt. “What are we going to do while we wait for Daddy.”

“We’re ‘posed to be going to Cedar Point.”

“We are. When Daddy gets back from work. What would you like to do while we wait?” Uncle Finn had gotten very good at remaining calm during these discussions.

“Dead Island,” Kurt told him, a calculating look on his face.

Finn shook his head, “Daddy said no more Dead Island for you shorty. You want to play Plants Vs. Zombies instead?”

“I wanna play Dead Island. And Daddy’s not here.”

Finn stood up, “Here or not, I’ve got no interest in pissing him off again. Sorry kiddo. Pick something else.”

Kurt glared at the television, refusing to say anything else.

“Fine,” Uncle Finn told him, “I’m going to take a shower. Behave.” Tapping Kurt’s nose, Finn jogged upstairs.

Kurt grumbled to himself. He didn’t want to behave or be a ‘good boy’ for Uncle Finn. He wanted to play Dead Island. It wasn’t like Uncle Finn had never let him play Dead Island.

And sure, last time Daddy and Uncle Finn had a gigantic fight. And Kurt wasn’t ‘llowed to play Dead Island because it gave him nightmares. But that was three whole weeks ago. It was entirely possible that he was prepared for zombie killing that was a bit more intense than Plants Vs. Zombies. Which was a game for babies.

However, if Uncle Finn was busy taking a shower, that would be at least twenty minutes. Kurt could do some quality zombie killing in 20 minutes. And Uncle Finn would never know, which meant that Daddy would never know, which meant that it was practically not breaking the rules at all.

Deciding that summer vacation was really making him much more logical than he had been during the school year, Kurt turned the game on.

When the shower went off, Kurt knew he should stop playing. He needed to put the game away so that Uncle Finn didn’t know.

But he was at a really good part of the game. He’d never gotten this far before. As Kurt was thinking about this, Finn walked down the stairs.

“What are you doing?” Finn dropped on the couch, smiling. He was glad to see Kurt looking happier than he had when Finn had gone upstairs to shower.

“Killing zombies,” Kurt said, going for nonchalance.

That was when Uncle Finn actually looked at the screen. “What are youdoing?” he shrieked, pulling the controller away from Kurt. “Puck’s going to kill me when you have nightmares tonight.”

“Not gonna have nightmares. Fiiii-iiiiinnnnnn! Give it back! You’re going to make me die!”

“You’re going to make ME die. I told you no Dead Island!”

“I was bored,” Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest and flopping backwards. Finn was mean.

“I just told you that you weren’t allowed to play this game,” Finn lectured, turning it off. Taking the controllers he wrapped them up. “Why did you do that?”

“‘cause I wanted to.”

Finn left the room then, taking the controllers to the front closet. He was the only one who could reach the top shelf, and that’s where they were going.

“I hope you enjoyed it then,” he said, “because you’re not going to be playing any video games now. I know you understood what I told you, and your daddy isn’t going to be very happy Kurt Elizabeth.”

Kurt snorted, “You’re not going to tell Daddy.”

“Oh yes I am,” Finn disagreed, sitting back down. “As soon as he gets home, I’m going to tell him that you were a disobedient, disrespectful, naughty little boy, and that you lost video game privileges because you didn’t listen.”

Kurt would believe that when he saw it. “You never telled before, and you’re not gonna tell now. If you tell, then Daddy will think that you’re a bad babysitter, and you’ll get in trouble.”

This was a minor miscalculation on Kurt’s part. True, Uncle Finn tended to not tell Daddy everything that happened while he was gone, but it was mostly because he figured that being a fun uncle was at least partially in bending the rules. He knew that part of it was because he wanted Puck to trust him with the baby, but Kurt bringing it up was a bad plan.

“I am absolutely going to be telling him, and I’m guessing somebody will get a spanking when Daddy gets home.”

“Nu uh,” Kurt said, eyes wide. Finn had to be bluffing.

“Think so short stuff.”

“You’re not gonna tell Daddy.”

“Oh yes I am.”

It was entirely possible that Finn wasn’t bluffing. Going into damage control mode, Kurt made his lip quiver. “Uncle Finn? You’re not gonna tell Daddy, right? You just mean if I keep bein’ naughty for you, right? Because if you tell Daddy, he’s gonna spank me, and that hurts lots.”

“I am going to tell Daddy. I know that you understood what I told you Kurt. That was just bad for the sake of being bad, and Daddy needs to know about it.”

“Uncle Finn! Daddy will spank me though,” Kurt was starting to panic. Finn didn’t sound like he was lying. He was going to tell.

Finn stood, making sure to not look at Kurt’s face, “I think he should. You knew what would happen if you disobeyed me.”

Kurt curled up on the bed, trying to come up with a new plan of attack. It took him a few minutes, but he thought of something.

“You could spank me? Then Daddy doesn’t need to know?”

Finn looked at Kurt, horrified by the idea. There had certainly been times when the idea of spanking Kurt had been appealing. If Finn wanted to be honest, he’d thought that Kurt needed a spanking long before he found out that Noah actually did. But, the idea of actually doing it...

Kurt took Finn’s silence as a way out of getting spanked by Daddy. The way Kurt saw it, there was no possible way that Finn would spank as hard as Daddy. Noah had gotten very good at spanking him. Or bad, depending on how you looked at it. He’d figured things out, and he realized now that Kurt wasn’t going to break. Plus, Kurt was banking on Finn still being kind of weirded out by Kurt being nude, which meant he’d likely be able to keep his underwear on.

“Please Uncle Finn? I don’t wanna have to wait all day for a spankin’. Plus, Daddy will be dis’pointed.”

Finn shook himself, realizing that he’d seriously thought about it for a moment. “Uh uh. No way short stuff. Puck was pissed last week when I sent you to bed early because I’m only allowed to send you to time out, your room, or take away toys when you’re not playing with them nicely. There is no freaking way that I’m going to spank you and get into trouble for that.”

“But Daddy doesn’t have to knooooowwwwww,” Kurt whined.

“Knock it off Kurt. I’m telling him when he gets home. That’s final. Now either go play or go sit in time out.”

“Hmph,” Kurt grunted, flopping back on the couch and pouting. 

Sometimes, Finn thought that Noah had the right idea. Kurt certainly acted like a cranky four year old half the time. 

“Why don’t you color?” he offered. He didn’t want to put up with crabby Kurt all day.

“I’m not talkin’ to you. You’re mean, and Daddy’s gonna spank me ‘cause you’re mean. And I don’t like you. So I’m not talkin’ to you.”

Finn nodded at that. It was certainly a lot of information from someone who wasn’t talking to him, but he thought it best to not point that out.

“Suit yourself,” Finn told him. 

Finn wanted to play video games, but he didn’t want to deal with Kurt whining and pouting the entire time. Plus, he didn’t really want to play Plants Vs. Zombies.

Instead, he grabbed his laptop and started checking his email and facebook. He could feel Kurt’s eyes boring into him, but he resolved to ignore them.

When Kurt realized that glaring at Finn wasn’t going to get him what he wanted, he upped the ante. Flopping onto the floor, he sighed heavily. Then again. After the third sigh, Finn finally asked him, “What’s wrong?”

Kurt sighed a fourth time, injecting as much sadness into his voice as possible. “I’m just sad ‘cause Daddy is going to be so dis’pointed that I was a bad boy for you. I hate it when I dis’point him.”

Unfortunately for Kurt, Uncle Finn had spent enough time watching Kurt and Noah that at this point, he was pretty sure that Kurt was trying to manipulate. Looking at Kurt closely, he wished that he hadn’t pressed his face to the ground. Noah swore that Kurt blinked more when he was being manipulative.

“It’s too bad,” he agreed. And it was. Finn certainly didn’t want to tell Noah that Kurt had misbehaved for him. But that was what had happened, and there was no point in pretending otherwise.

Kurt rolled onto his back, giving Finn his most pathetic look. “Please? Please Uncle Finn? You could just spank me, and then it’s over. Pretty please?”

“Enough,” he forced himself to say. He knew that Kurt was just trying to get out of being punished. He wasn’t sure quite what the game was, but he wasn’t going to play into this time. “Either find something productive to do, or you can go and sit in time out. I’m not spanking you.”

“I don’t wan’ be productive,” Kurt said, smacking his hand on the floor. Finn was so damn infuriating!

“Then go sit in time out,” Finn returned to his laptop, determinedly ignoring Kurt. He could do this. 

Standing up, Kurt stomped to the time out corner. “Fine. I don’t wanna see your stupid face anyway.”

Finn rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother responding. Checking the clock on his laptop, he relaxed a bit. That had eaten up some time. Only five more hours.

By the time Daddy came home, Uncle Finn was practically pulling his hair out. Kurt had spent about 20 minutes in time out before he began whining again. He had tried to ignore that, but Kurt was supremely annoying when he wanted to be.

Finally, he had just sent Kurt to his room to lie down, reasoning that the baby needed a nap anyway.

Of course, Kurt was now a veteran of being sent to bed when he didn’t think he needed to be. He had some methods for delaying sleep (although he typically stuck to one, maybe two delays with Daddy). He needed water. He needed a story. He needed cuddles (even though he hated Uncle Finn who was the meanest Uncle in the whole wide world). Kurt wanted a backrub. He needed Scatters the WonderChimp, and he didn’t know where the sock monkey had gone. Kurt was hungry. Did they have any cookies? Was Uncle Finn sure they didn’t have any cookies? Had he checked on top of the fridge? What about in the freezer? What about the super secret hiding place that Uncle Finn had been unaware of (in the tupperware cupboard, where Kurt knew that neither Burt nor Finn would look, and the answer was still no)? 

Kurt stopped when Uncle Finn threatened to call Daddy. He was looking to push Uncle Finn enough to get spanked. Then, Uncle Finn would feel bad, and he wouldn’t tell Daddy because Daddy was scary that way. And, in order to keep Kurt from telling Daddy, Uncle Finn would forget about the problem with Dead Island earlier, which was really so small that it didn’t need to be mentioned anyway.

After naptime, Uncle Finn had to fight with Kurt to get him to eat half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with an apple (in spite of Kurt’s insistence earlier that he was starving). Then, Kurt curled up on the couch. Uncle Finn put The Sound of Music on for him, but Kurt mostly sniffled pathetically and cuddled with Scatters. Right up until Daddy walked in the door, he figured he had a chance of getting Uncle Finn to change his mind.

Once Daddy came home though, Kurt had to come up with a new plan. As he was trying to come up with this brilliant plan, Uncle Finn asked to speak to Daddy privately.

Daddy ruffled Kurt’s hair, dropping a kiss on his forehead, “I’ll be right back, and then we can go. Okay pumpkin?”

Kurt nodded, watching as they walked into the kitchen, and then he couldn’t hold back the tears. They would have been helpful earlier; there was absolutely no way that Uncle Finn would have been able to withstand tears and Kurt calling him Uncle Finn. Daddy on the other hand...

Kurt hugged Scatters tighter, crying, considering hiding. He’d done it before. Not often, but it had happened. The trick was to be an excellent hider, and Daddy would have to promise no spanking if he couldn’t find Kurt. He was positive it would work this time. The house was a lot bigger than the apartment, and Daddy wasn’t as used to it.

Deciding that was his best option for now, Kurt stood, clutching Scatters for dear life. Before he could take two steps from the couch, he heard Daddy’s voice filtering through the kitchen door, “Don’t you move a muscle Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.”

Damn. How did he know?

It didn’t matter. He had known, and Kurt wasn’t suicidal. In the tone Daddy had just used, “Kurt” was bad. “Kurt Elizabeth” was worse. Daddy almost never said “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” and Kurt was so not looking forward to the discussion they were about to have. Hiding without Daddy telling him not to was naughty. Hiding when he had been specifically instructed to stay on the couch? Kurt shuddered to think about what kind of punishment that would entail. Maybe Daddy would buy the leash like he kept threatening.

Curling back up on the couch, Kurt hid his face against his knees. Daddy was going to spank him. Lots, apparently. So he had been telling Uncle Finn the truth about that part. It was going to be a bad spanking.

And it shouldn’t be! Yeah, he wasn’t supposed to play Dead Island, but Daddy normally just told him ‘No video games’ when he did that. It was the lying and sneaking that always got him. So maybe a little spanking? Kurt wasn’t sure. At the time, he had figured he’d get away with it, so he hadn’t bothered to consider which punishments were most likely to be repeated.

By the time Daddy came into the living room, Kurt’s eyes were red rimmed, and his nose was running. Sniffling pathetically, he couldn’t help but lean into Noah when he sat down next to him.

“So,” Daddy said conversationally, “you asked Uncle Finn to spank you?”

Kurt’s head flew up. That wasn’t what he had expected. Looking at Daddy for a long moment, Kurt slowly nodded his head. Lying was definitely not a good plan now.

“What happened to not wanting Uncle Finn to punish you?” Daddy asked, tone gentler now as he pulled Kurt up into his lap.

Kurt buried his face against Daddy’s shoulder, “I didn’t want a spankin’ at all.”

“Uh huh. And asking Uncle Finn was because you figured he’d go easy on your naughty butt?”

Kurt tensed, then nodded slowly. Deciding that full disclosure was probably going to win him some points, he added, “Plus, you’re gonna spank me ‘cause I played Dead Island and ‘cause I didn’t listen to Uncle Finn. And I was a little, tiny, barely at all bratty with him. Uncle Finn woulda just spanked for Dead Island and list’ning.”

Noah nodded at that, rubbing Kurt’s back, “Thank you for being so honest with me. What do you think we should do about this?”

“We could ‘pologize to Uncle Finn and be better next time he babysits?” Kurt said hopefully.

“That’s definitely happening. What else kiddo?”

Kurt sniffled, “I don’t wan’ a spanking.”

“Good. That means they’re working. Go on, I want you upstairs. I’ll be up in a few minutes, and you need to be in time out in your room.”

Kurt kicked his legs a bit, “Daaaddddddyyyyyyy.”

“Kuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrt. Go do what I told you.” 

Noah helped Kurt to his feet and gave him a light swat. “Go on. I’ll be up in a bit.”

Crying in earnest, Kurt slowly made his way up the stairs and to time out, still clutching Scatters to his chest. He didn’t want to go and ride roller coasters on a sore bottom, but he wanted to go to Cedar Point, and this wouldn’t be happening if Uncle Finn had just spanked him.

By the time Daddy got to the bedroom, Kurt was making great gulping sobs and had sunk down. He couldn’t stand up. Daddy was mad at him, and he told Uncle Finn that he could spank him, and maybe now Daddy would let Uncle Finn spank him...

Daddy hadn’t seen Kurt this upset ever. He’d seen Kurt rage and throw tantrums, and he’d seen the crying that came from pain; spankings hurt. This Kurt was sobbing like he had a broken heart, and Noah didn’t know what was going on.

“Kurt?” he asked, rushing to the corner. Picking the smaller boy up, he walked over to the bed. “What’s the matter pumpkin? What’s going on?” 

Kurt didn’t answer, just shaking his head and sobbing into Daddy’s shoulder. 

“Baby? What happened? Why are you crying?”

“Was baaaaaaadddddddd,” Kurt wailed.

“It was a bad day,” Noah said, rubbing Kurt’s back. “Not a big deal kiddo. We’ll take care of it; we always do.”

“Don’t wan’ Uncle Finn to spank me.”

Noah started laughing then, relieved. “Kurt? Do you really think I’d let anybody else spank you?”

Kurt sat up, startled that Daddy was laughing. Looking at him, tears stopped, he said, “You won’t?”

“Of course not baby. Why? Do you think someone else would be better?”

Kurt shook his head no, eyes widening. He didn’t want anyone else to spank him. He didn’t really want Uncle Finn to spank him, but he figured Uncle Finn would panic after a few swats. Maybe a dozen. So it wasn’t really a spanking.

“Well, you’re stuck with me kiddo. Just me.”

“Promise?” Kurt whispered.

“I swear. Just me Kurt.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Kurt said, “‘k.”

“Now,” Daddy told him, “what’s this that I heard about today?”

Kurt sighed, starting the story. He didn’t want a spanking at all, but at least he knew that it was Daddy and not anybody else.

“An’ then you got home,” Kurt finished hand rising to his mouth to pick and pull at his lower lip. He hated spankings. He wasn’t sure why he had thought Dead Island was such a good plan.

Noah pulled Kurt’s hand away from his lip, lightly smacking the back of it, “No.”

“Owwwwww,” Kurt whined reproachfully. “Daddy! Not fair.”

“Stop picking at yourself,” Noah told him, no hint of humor or flexibility in his tone. He had pretty much broken Kurt of that habit, and he wasn’t going to go through that again.

Kurt pouted, staring at his hands and waiting for whatever was about to come.

“What do you think we should be doing about your behavior today Kurt?” Daddy asked.

He managed not to groan. He hated when Daddy asked what he thought should happen. Kurt wasn’t dumb; the only thing he was going to suggest was apologizing. Maybe, if he had been really bad, time out or writing lines.

“I dunno Daddy.”

“Really?” Noah was skeptical. “Alright. Then I guess I’ll be picking. You are going to apologize to Uncle Finn, and you are going to be the world’s most well behaved little boy the next time he babysits.”

“Okay!” Kurt said cheerfully, trying to stand up. Maybe if he pretended that the punishment was over, Daddy would just-

No such luck, “Hold it shorty. You’ve got a spanking coming too. And no video games for the next week.”

“But Daddy! What am I gonna do in the car?” Kurt liked road trips with Daddy, but when it was Daddy and Uncle Finn, they sat in the front, and he was relegated to the back like a baby. Daddy had lessened the sting of not getting to sit shotgun by loading the Kindle Fire with games. “I wanna play Angry Birds.”

Noah helped Kurt stand up, keeping the smaller boy between his knees. He answered as he undid buttons and began undressing him. “Video games are for little boys who know how to behave themselves. You’re just going to have to entertain yourself some other way.”

Or possibly take a nap, Noah thought to himself when Kurt stomped his foot, “That’s not fair!”

Daddy swatted Kurt’s now underwear clad backside, “Don’t stomp your foot. You’re already in trouble Kurt Elizabeth.”

Kurt crossed his arms, pouting. Daddy was not fair.

“Somebody is going to take a nap in the car,” Daddy warned, stripping Kurt’s underwear off of him and tipping him across his lap.

“Nu uh!” Kurt protested, irritable.

Daddy began spanking Kurt, warning him again. “Or, we could not go to Cedar Point if you’re too cranky.”

“Am NOT cranky.”

“Keep going Kurt Elizabeth.” Noah said grimly, spanking down hard. 

Kurt wanted to keep arguing. This wasn’t fair! Sure, he’d been bratty, but Daddy had already made him have time out and so did Uncle Finn. And he had to ‘pologize to mean Uncle Finn. And he lost his video games even though they were getting into the car. And, he’d spent the entire day worried that Daddy would let Uncle Finn spank him; it had been terrifying.

Rather than mount these arguments, Kurt became rather focused on the burning sensation on her bottom. It just kept getting worse and worse, and Kurt soon decided to apologize.

“I’m sorry! I’m really really really sorry!”

“Don’t tell me; you need to tell Uncle Finn.”

“I WILL! Daddy, I wanna ‘pologize to Uncle Finn.”

“For disobeying him and for being a pain in his ass all day.”

Kurt almost pointed out to Daddy that he wasn’t s’posed to say ‘ass,’ but then a particularly stinging swat landed on the back of one of his thighs, and he simply wailed.

Surveying the state of Kurt’s bottom, Noah decided to stop. Resting his hand on Kurt, he patted gently. “All done kiddo.”

Helping Kurt to his feet, Daddy pulled Kurt onto his lap and they snuggled as Kurt sobbed, snotty and gross. Grabbing a tissue, Daddy cleaned Kurt up and waited for him to cry himself out.

“You ready to go down and apologize to Uncle Finn?”

Kurt shook his head no. He was embarrassed now. He’d been awful; he knew that, but he didn’t want to have to tell Uncle Finn sorry.

“We can’t go until you apologize baby.”

Standing, Kurt started toward the door, stopping when he realized that Daddy wasn’t following him. “Daddy?”

“Go on kiddo. I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“Daddy!” Kurt complained.

“Go. Apologize.”

Kurt slowly dragged himself down the stairs and toward the living room, finding Uncle Finn on the couch.

“Hey shorty. You okay?” Uncle Finn felt horrible. He knew he had to do that, but Kurt looked so miserable.

Standing in the doorway, Kurt twisted his hands together and took a deep breath. “Sorry I was bad while you had to babysit me Uncle Finn.”

He looked so pathetic that Finn couldn’t help himself. “Come ‘ere kiddo.”

Kurt slowly made his way to Uncle Finn, not making eye contact. Uncle Finn grabbed his hands and held him.

“Thank you for apologizing. And you weren’t so bad.”

Kurt’s chin trembled a little bit at that, and he tried hard not to cry, yelping when he found himself pulled down onto Uncle Finn’s lap.

“Did that hurt?”

“Sore!” Kurt squeaked.

“Does he really hit you that hard?” Finn was rather alarmed at the idea of Kurt being in pain.

“It hurts,” Kurt said. “I telled you earlier that he spanked hard! You didn’t believe me?”

“I guess I just didn’t...” Finn trailed off, and Kurt saw an opening.

“Yeah,” he said sadly, looking down, “he spanks really really hard. It hurts lots and lots Uncle Finn.”

Noah walked in then, catching the tail-end of the conversation and figuring out pretty quickly what the baby was trying to do. 

“If it didn’t hurt, then it wouldn’t work. It’s supposed to be a deterrent.”

Finn gave him a look like he’d said that he liked to kick nuns and light puppies on fire, and Noah nodded toward the stairs, “Kurt, go get your shoes so we can go.”

Kurt went to do what he was told. He figured that he was one more problem from losing out on Cedar Point, and he wanted to go and ride the roller coasters.

While Kurt was gone, Noah looked at Finn, waiting. It didn’t take long.

“You hurt him!”

“The spankings hurt,” Noah agreed.

“Why?”

Noah sighed. He had known this would happen eventually, and he still didn’t have a good plan. “Kurt knows that there are consequences for his actions. He knew when he decided to disobey you today that I would spank him when I got home. If I didn’t follow through, he wouldn’t know what to expect, and that’s not fair to him.”

“But it hurts!”

“Yeah it hurts!” Noah sometimes wondered how Finn managed to not accidentally kill himself. He was so damn dumb. “It wouldn’t work if it didn’t hurt.”

“You shouldn’t be hurting him though,” Finn tried to explain, getting louder.

“I’m not injuring him. I’m spanking him. It’s unpleasant; that’s all.”

“How would you-” Finn was very loud, and that was the moment that Kurt chose to walk in.

Taking one look at Uncle Finn’s face, Kurt hurried himself to Daddy’s side and pressed against him, hiding his face. He didn’t like the yelling. It was against the rules. Even Daddy wasn’t ‘llowed to yell. Not that it never happened, but normally Kurt just had to say, “yelling,” and Daddy would stop.

“It’s okay,” Noah told him, rubbing his back. He knew the baby hated fighting. Kurt did his fair share of yelling when he was upset, but technically the rule was no yelling at all.

Shooting a look at Finn, he repeated, “It’s okay baby. You ready to go?”

Not looking at anybody, Kurt lifted his arms, mutely asking to be picked up. Settled onto Daddy’s hip, he buried his face against Noah’s neck, mumbling, “Not ‘posed to yell.”

“I know pumpkin. Uncle Finn just got a little upset. He’s done yelling now, isn’t he?” Noah looked at Finn meaningfully.

Kurt stayed where he was, curled against Daddy. He didn’t want any more yelling.

“You ready to go kiddo?” Daddy asked him.

Kurt nodded, making no effort to get down. He made Daddy carry him out to the car. Once buckled in, he held his arms out. “I need my kindle please?”

Daddy smiled at that. “You can have your regular kindle, but no fire kiddo.”

“No fair.”

“I’ll go and get it,” Daddy told him, ignoring the complaint. It wasn’t worth the argument. Especially not in front of Finn. 

Finn climbed into the car before Daddy, making small talk with Kurt. Things got awkwardly quiet when Daddy and Uncle Finn were both in the car. Kurt tried to ignore it, reading, but he was feeling a little sleepy.

By the time Daddy looked in the rearview mirror, Kurt was fast asleep. He’d wrapped a blanket around himself, and he was snoring softly.

“And he’s out. Did he nap at all for you?”

Finn was determinedly staring out the window, but he responded. “Nope.”

“Yeah, that’ll get you. Kurt without a nap when he’s tired? Not so good.”

Finn didn’t say anything, and Puck decided to just focus on driving. Finn would be okay with this. Because he had to be. Because if he wasn’t, and he told Burt, Puck was pretty sure he was going to die.

The ride was silent until they were about 45 minutes from the hotel. “Do you care what we do for dinner?’

Finn shrugged, “Order something? He’s sleeping still.”

“He needs to get up,” Puck explained, not thinking. He did. Otherwise, he wouldn’t sleep tonight, and then they would have trouble tomorrow morning. 

Finn rolled his eyes, and Puck just kept driving. They could have something delivered. 

“Kurt,” he said. When that didn’t get a response, he raised his voice and reached behind himself to tap Kurt’s knee, “Wake up sweetheart. We’re almost there.”

Grumbling and whining, Kurt finally sat up straight. Rubbing at his eyes, he mumbled, “How much longer?”

“Half an hour. Are you hungry?”

Kurt considered that, then nodded, and Daddy smiled at him in the rearview mirror. “What would you like for dinner?”

They agreed to stop for burgers, and dinner passed in more awkward silence. By the time they got to the hotel, Daddy was really wishing that they’d opted to go by themselves. Although they had separate hotel rooms, Puck really wasn’t looking forward to vacation with an irritated “Uncle” Finn.

Since there was nothing he could do about it now, Daddy resolved to simply make the best of a bad situation. So, he convinced Kurt that early bed was a good idea, and they got all set to go to sleep. It wasn’t until Kurt was laying down that Noah realized he’d left his toothbrush at home.

With a sigh, he pulled on his jeans. “Baby, I’ve gotta go buy one. Can you stay here by yourself?”

“Not by myself,” Kurt corrected. “Uncle Finn is here.”

Daddy nodded, “Uh huh. I need to go, are you good?”

Kurt nodded at that, “I watch TV?” he tried.

That got a snort. “You lay down and close your eyes. I saw a Target about ten minutes away; I expect you to be asleep by the time I get back.”

Kurt lay back down, although he complained, “‘m not tired yet Daddy.”

“Uh huh,” Daddy leaned in to kiss Kurt. “I don’t want to deal with a fussy baby tomorrow. I’ll be back in a little bit. Close your eyes.”

Kurt obediently did as he was told, listening to Daddy move around the room, getting his shoes back on and grabbing his wallet before he knocked on door between the rooms.

When Finn opened up, Noah explained quickly. “Kurt’s in bed, but I’ve gotta run to the store; I forgot my toothbrush. Do you want anything?”

Finn shook his head, and Noah asked, “Can you just keep an ear out? He’s been having nightmares.”

That got a silent nod, and Noah left. Hopefully, by the time he got back, Kurt would be sleeping.

Noah wasn’t gone five minutes before Kurt was passed out. It was stressful, dealing with Daddy and Uncle Finn being mad at each other, plus he got in trouble that day. He needed the rest.

Unfortunately for Kurt, it was not a restful sleep. Because maybe playing scary video games gave him nightmares.

Tossing and turning, he moaned a bit. “Daddy,” he mumbled. “No no no. Daddy.” 

Kurt got louder, and Finn got up from his bed, walking to the door. “Kurt?” he knocked a little, but didn’t get an answer. Opening the door, he said, “Kurt? You okay?”

“Daddddddyyyyy,” Kurt let out a low moan, and Finn crossed the floor, sitting on the bed next to his stepbrother.

“Come on. Wake up. You’re fine. It’s a bad dream,” he said, gently shaking Kurt’s shoulder. 

Kurt woke with a gasp, sitting straight up, “Daddy!”

Finn’s brow furrowed. He didn’t understand why Kurt wanted Noah so much; Noah was mean to him. He was bossy. “He went to the store,” Finn reminded Kurt.

“I want Daddy,” Kurt whimpered, confused and crying a bit.

“He’ll be back later,” Finn said.

“I want him now,” Kurt demanded.

Finn stood up, frustrated. “Why?”

That made Kurt stop crying, and he stared at Finn in confusion. After a moment, he said, “Because I do. I want him.”

“But why?” Finn sat back down, grabbing Kurt’s hands. “I don’t-he hit you Kurt! He made you cry!”

“He didn’t hit me!” Kurt said, outraged. “He’d never hit me! He loves me!”

“Just because you played some stupid game. If I’d known that was what he was going to do...I’d never have told Kurt. I swear. And when Burt gets home-”

Something passed over Kurt’s face, and he sat up straight, sounding not at all childlike as he said, “You aren’t going to tell Dad anything. Do you understand? He didn’t hit me. He spanked me. It wasn’t pleasant, but I knew damn well what he was going to do when I decided to disobey you.”

“But I-”

Kurt cut him off, “No. Just no. I get it; you don’t understand why Noah and I work the way we do, and that’s fine. Nobody’s saying you have to. It’s not like anybody gets you and Rachel’s bizarre relationship. But you aren’t going to interfere, and you aren’t going to tell my Dad intimate details of my sex life. Do you understand?”

“But-”

“Do. You. Under. Stand?” Kurt was quiet, but his tone was deadly, and Finn couldn’t help but nod. “Promise.”

“Promise,” Finn said, subdued. 

It was at that moment that Noah walked through the door, and whatever adult Finn had been talking to disappeared.

In his place was a boy who sprang from the bed and into Noah’s arms. “You come back!”

“Of course I came back,” Noah said, hugging him tightly. “I always come back. What are you doing out of bed? You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“I was sleeping! Ask Uncle Finn,” Kurt defended himself, allowing Daddy to carry him back to the bed and tuck him in.

Noah was surprised by the lack of animosity in Finn’s voice when he said, “Yeah. He was sleeping. Somebody had a bad dream about zombies though.”

“Did they?” Daddy asked, smiling at Finn before looking sternly down at Kurt, “And do you think maybe that’s why zombie games are not for little boys?”

“Daddy! I already got spanked and had bad dreams!” Further lectures were not fair.

“Yeah yeah. Did Uncle Finn wake you up?”

Kurt nodded, and Daddy prodded a bit, “Did you thank him?”

“Thank you Uncle Finn,” Kurt said, yawning widely.

“Don’t mention it. I’m going to sleep now. See you tomorrow,” Finn said, shutting the door behind him as he returned to his room.

Noah quickly shucked his jeans and brushed his teeth, climbing in beside Kurt. “And what did you say to Uncle Finn when I was gone?” he asked, brushing his lips over Kurt’s forehead.

Kurt snuggled closer to Daddy, yawning again before he said, “I just ‘splained how we worked. He unnerstands now Daddy.”

Noah nodded, hugging Kurt tightly, and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
